


Felix Natalis

by Fowlbynamedorkbynature



Category: Artemis Fowl - Eoin Colfer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 05:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13757352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fowlbynamedorkbynature/pseuds/Fowlbynamedorkbynature
Summary: 548 days. 548 days had passed since Opal had tried taking over the world; again.





	Felix Natalis

548 days. 548 days had passed since Opal had tried taking over the world; again. The human race had taken quite a setback once all products and technology produced by Koboi labs had exploded. From everything like smartphones and luxury car to life support systems and satellites, new technology was simply gone. On this day, after the pixie had attempted world domination, most of the surviving camps of humans were slowly but surely rebuilding. That is, mostly everybody, excluding those who lived in Fowl Manor. On this day, Beckett Fowl was running around his home, grabbing anything he deemed necessary. 

 

“What are you doing?” Myles asked after his twin brother had been running around the Manor for a considerable amount of time. 

 

“Making a birthday party,” he responded as if it were a perfectly normal activity.

 

“But it isn’t anybody’s birthday,” he said confused.

 

“Yes it is,” he protested. “It’s Arty’s birthday.”

 

“September is still months away,” he said slowly.

 

“No no no, not that birthday. His new birthday, when he got his new body,” Beckett clarified.

 

Myles eyes widened in understanding. “Artemis has two birthdays.”

 

“So will you help me get his party ready?” Beckett asked hopefully. His brother nodded before helping him gather things and decorate the study to the best of their ability for when Artemis got home.

* * *

 

Juliet happened to be listening in on her charges when Myles had become enlightened about his eldest brother. Upon hearing their discovery, she quickly put a cake in the oven for the Fowls to share. Domovoi raised an eyebrow when he saw what his sister was doing. 

 

“Arty has two birthdays,” she justified. 

 

“Excuse me?”

 

“Beckett pointed it out. He has his normal birthday in autumn, and the one where his soul came into the clone that Foaly made.”

 

Domovoi was quiet as he processed what his sister had told him. He sighed before helping Juliet clean up the mess she made making the cake. “Remind me, how could I ever hope to believe that Artemis Fowl II would ever be normal?”

 

Juliet just laughed in response.


End file.
